the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Legends 2
Dark Legends 2 is a 3-D fighting game and the sequel to the critically acclaimed Dark Legends. It is scheduled for release on PlayStation 4 and PS Vita, like the previous entry. Summary Like its predecessor, Dark Legends 2 retains the air combos and customized combos, the latter being well recieced by critics and fans alike. However, new features include a customized arcade mode, allowing you to rank up each individual character of your choosing, similar to Tekken 5, and the ability to wall bounce your opponent. It has been confirmed that this last feature can be turned off if you like. Characters All characters from the previous entry return, with the exception of the Twisted Metal characters. In addition, nine new playable characters (one of which is an alternate form of a veteran fighter) join the fight. New * Jet (a young boy with psychic abilities; Jay's rival) * Talon (a ruthless member of an international spy agency) * Li Tung (a female Chinese shaolin warrior) * Doc (a nosy teenager) * Geoff (a boxing prodigy) * Liuff (a Shakesperian actor and fencer; unlockable character) * Bordath (a transgetically created bipedal reptile; unlockable character) * Clay (a role model for children dressed as a superhero; unlockable character) * Dark Jay (sinister version of Jay; unlockable character; sub-boss to most characters) * Schroch (a deity of the distortion realm; final boss; unplayable character) Returning * Jay * Melissa * Johnathan * Kobayashi * Marko * Dellswick * Mac * Candace * Icey * Kurt * Emily * Chroma * Neptune * Charlie (unlockable character) * Marcel (unlockable character) * Ultimai (unlockable character) Stages * Shrine of Warriors * Sunset Rooftop * Swamp * Fight Club * Burning Campground * Night Jungle * Rose Gardens * Antarctica * Passage to Hell * Space Station * New York City * Outdoor Spa * Hell's Temple * Ruined Site * Final Stage (or Distorted Site) The story thus far... In the aftermath of the previous game, Jay had defeated Ultimai and abosrbed his power. He then used this power to kill his father, Johnathan. Satisfied with his work, he and his right hand lady, Melissa, leave the temple. Unknown to them, however, Ultimai had regained half of his strength and resurrected Johnathan. But they were inside a cargo plane when this happened. Soon enough they were ambushed by a legion of robots (resembling Marcel). Ultimai and Johnathan fought off the rbots as a duo until Johnathan, being the coward he is, abandoned Ultimai and left him for dead. Talon, an agent who was in on the capture of Ultimai, witnessed the explosion from where Ultimai was killed. He then sent a message to his superiors saying "Ultimai... is dead." However, the explosion freed a long captured entity from another dimension and has opened a new tournament... Dark Legends 2: Prime Dark Legend 2: Prime is an updated version of Dark Legends 2. It has the same story as vanilla Dark Legends 2, but it adds new characters, remixed stages, and new color schemes for returning characters. It will be released for the PS4 and PS Vita. Summary Not much has changed in DL 2: Prime, except for character balancing, three new characters (two to be more pricise, and one returning character), remixed stages, new character custumization options, and a playable demo of Pixel Fighters (created by Element Knight 375 on this wiki). New characters exclusive to Prime * Alice (a sweet but deadly eleven-year-old girl) * Shrewnyl (a heavliy armored man whose past is shrouded in mystery) * Sweet Tooth (guest character from Twisted Metal; returns from the first Dark Legends) Category:Games